Godzilla: Rebirth
by Kaiju Alpha
Summary: In 1954, Tokyo fell under siege by a devastatingly powerful monster who reduced it to rubble in a night. Though the monster was seemingly killed, its name would live on in infamy: Godzilla. In 2054, the discovery of a strange girl inside of a capsule triggers the arrival of several gigantic beasts... including the resurgence of Godzilla.
1. Prologue

_"We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed. A few people cried. Most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu Scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita. Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says, 'Now I am become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds.' I suppose we all thought that... one way or another."_

 _-_ Robert J. Oppenheimer commenting on the Trinity explosion.

 **2034**

The ocean is one of the most expansive places on the planet. There are still areas yet to be explored and discovered, even more than space. That alone makes it the perfect place to hide. For deep beneath the depths was a leviathan. The beast, in and of itself was a mystery; born and sculpted by nature but transformed and wounded by the sciences of mankind. For a long time it had dwelt underneath the waves, its wounds healing from humanity's defiance, dreaming of the day it would finally have its revenge on those who left it in this state. However, in the otherwise, dark, light-starved depths, something caught its eye. Turning its colossal head, the leviathan spotted several objects, none of which could have been made by nature. Well, its revenge had to start _somewhere_ after all.

Minato Asuna used the manipulator claws of his diver mech (which resembled a cross between an old-timey diving suit and a submersible) to scoop up the rock samples, taking a picture of a passing dragonfish, causing it to swim away in blinded shock. The thirty-five year old man smiled as the picture developed inside of his machine. _Kuro's gonna flip when he sees these_. he thought, thinking back to his now five-year-old son, looking at him with that crushing expression after he told him he wasn't going to make it to his birthday on the video cam. He considered it a belated present.

"Hey, Minato." chirped up Roji, a younger colleague of his, as he drifted down to meet him, "Found anything interesting?"

Minato did a 'so-so' gesture with his manipulator claw, "I snapped a photo of a dragonfish for my youngest, though I think I might have given it permanent blindness. Aside from that, nothing else but a bunch of rocks."

"Hey, speaking of which, how's the wife and kids?"

Minato flashed his friend a mock scowl, "None of your business," he added a laugh, "I'm just kiddin'. Kuro's about to start kindergarten and Mayu's now in the first grade. As for Hinata, well it's kinda the same." He then switched over to a near perfect impression of his wife's voice, "'Kuro, please don't go out there for once, what if you suffer an implosion or get crushed by an undersea rockslide during an earthquake, or get eaten by a giant squid or drift into a volcano?'"

Roji shook his head with a slight smile, "You know she's just trying to look out for you, right?"

"I know, I know, but there are just days she goes overboard with worry and- whoa whoa whoa, what the-?"

"What is it?"

Minato stared at his radar as something massive was heading their way.

"I'm picking up something."

Roji noticed the serious tone in his friend's voice, "Same here. Whatever it is, it's big." He then shrugged, "Probably a pod of sperm whales hunting for squids."

Minato shook his head, "No way. It's way too big."

Just then, whatever was heading toward them started to circle around them like a predator sizing up its prey. Something neither Minato or Roji had _any_ intention of becoming. "Let's get out of here before we end up on this thing's menu." the former announced, something to which his friend agreed. However, the moment they took their first step, the anomaly made its first move... and chaos erupted.

All around them, underwater cliffs began to crumble into a marine rockslide as boulders the size of convoy trucks barreled down toward them. "Roji, hurry!"

Both men ran as fast as the crushing depths could allow but might as well have been performing a marathon in thick, gooey molasses. "This is Minato Asuna, my partner and I are caught in an underwater avalanche. Sending coordinates for our location for retrieval!" Minato yelled into his radio, hoping to God above someone heard him. "Copy that, Asuna, sending retrieval team, hang tight. ETA in two minutes."

Minato didn't know whether or not to be relieved someone heard him or frustrated at the fact they had to wait two minutes to escape. He sincerely doubted he and Roji could even last 30 _seconds_. All they could really do right now was avoid getting crushed like the plumber from the original _Donkey Kong_ game except with boulders as opposed to barrels. Just then, a blue light caught the attention of Minato from the corner of his eye. _What n-_? Before any of them could react, an explosion like an underwater nuke burst forth, sending undersea soil and rocks toward them.

Minato was far ahead from the blast when he noticed a boulder the size of his two story house falling toward them... Roji closest to it.

"ROJI!" Minato cried at the top of his voice. Roji turned around to see his doom just meters away from him. He looked upwards, his back turned on his colleague about to utter his last words in this life. "Oh, shi-"

 _BOOM!_

The shockwave created by the rock hitting the undersea ground sent Minato flying into the side of a wall, the cracking sound indicating his suit had been damaged. So far, it wasn't serious, but if he stayed here, it would be. Just then, the diver mech's artifical female voice gave news he really did not want to hear in the slightest. "Alert alert, oxygen tank damaged. Air at 99% and dropping." Not good. Definitely not good. If he didn't get crushed to death, chances are he would suffocate. At least getting turned into a human pancake was more merciful than a slow death like air loss. He attempted to move his legs but a sharp pain pierced his entire body. It was then followed up by a strong coppery taste in his mouth. Great, he now had to chalk up broken bones and internal bleeding to the list of things he was in danger of dying from at the moment.

 _Good news is, it's been two minutes. Now, where the HELL is that retrieval unit?_

Suddenly, something moved in the far-off horizon. He could only catch a feigning glimpse of a long, sweeping tail, an upright reptilian body... and three rows of jagged spikes with a fading blue glow to them.

 _No._ he thought in sheer horror. _I thought he died_!

At the moment, like a God's send, a glaring light pierced through the darkness as he felt his exoskeleton lifted up as his eyes closed up, welcoming the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. Just then, he could hear the sounds of beeping, while the strong scent of disinfectant filled his nostrils. Opening his eyes, Minato found himself in bed inside of a room filled with monitors and an IV stuck in his arm. He was in a hospital. Outside his door, he could see the rough figures of four humans talking about something, the only words he could make out being "Accident", "Life support" and "Long". Just then the door opened and in walked his wife and children. Kuro was the first to run in, along with Mayu, the former planting a big hug on his father, who winced in pain.

"Kuro, give your father some space." Hinata scolded her youngest.

Minato gave his wife a weak smile, "I think my suit's camera still has your son's birthday present."

Hinata gently placed her hand on her husband's cheek, tears of joy visible behind her glasses. "I'm just glad you're alive." She then gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to be okay?" Mayu asked.

"Daddy's going to be fine, sweetie. He's just going to be on support for a long time." Hinata replied.

However, Minato knew better. He may have come back to his family, but Roji had now left behind a wife and son, and if he saw what he _thought_ he saw, nothing was _ever_ going to be fine.


	2. Twenty Years Later

**2054**

A solitary Colossal Squid cut through the depths, its arrowhead shaped mantle acting like the bow of a ship, piercing any resistance the water had to offer. The 45-foot long predator scanned the darkness with its dinner-plate-sized eyes. Just then, movement caught it attention. Thinking it to be possible prey, the squid moved into attack phase... only to have a piercing light disorientate it and having it retreat behind a cloud of ink.

"That's a keeper." Kuro announced as he looked at the picture taken on the sub mech's outer camera. The sub mech, or at least the one piloted and co-piloted by Kuro Asuna and his pal Kenji Hizashi, was a boxy machine with a cockpit composed of a synthetic diamond/plexi-glass mixture. It had two manipulator arms tipped with three, articulated metal claws that could allow it to latch on to anything no matter what size it was. A single, four-bladed propeller enabled it surprisingly fast speeds underwater despite its rather cumbersome design. The machines just like it were built to take extreme amounts of abuse such as crushing depths, encounters with less than friendly wildlife or even a stray boulder.

Kenji ran his hands through his brown hair and sighed, "Lemme guess, a memento?"

"Nope, it's Lily's birthday and I wanna show her a pic of her favorite animal."

Kenji rolled his eyes. Just then, a loud, artificial female voice blared out from the speakers, "All sub mechs return to the rig, immediately."

On radar, Kuro noticed the blips representing other sub mechs in the area returning to the _Calico_ research rig. "Well, time to punch out." Kenji announced. Kuro flashed his co-pilot a mischievous grin, something that never indicated anything he would like.

"Man, don't even think about it." Kenji warned him, his voice dead serious.

Kuro gave his friend an innocent look "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't play that with me, it's what you do every time we're called back to the _Calico_. Not this time okay? I would at least appreciate that."

"C'mon, Ken, it's fun!"

"Yeah, well maybe for _you_ aaand- you're still gonna do it anyway."

"Yep."

Kenji sighed and stuck his pinkie out toward his friend's face. Kuro cast his co-pilot a confused look. "Pinkie swear."

"On what?"

"That this will be the last time you ever do something like what you're _gonna_ do."

Kuro gave Kenji a raised eyebrow. "C'mon, Ken, is that really nec-"

"Yes, now do it!"

Kuro groaned and wrapped his pinkie finger around Kenji's and recited, "I promise to make this the last stunt for the sake of my friend, Kenji Hizashi. Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow thousand needles. There, happy?"

Kenji spun around on his chair with a smug grin, "Yes, yes I am."

Kuro smirked as he leaned forward, his hands tight on the control sticks until his knuckles turned white. "Good, now buckle up."

With a whoop, Kuro floored it as the sub mech shot off like a bullet as the young man at the controls performed barrel rolls, wing-overs and more as if the machine were a fighter jet, much to the cries of Kenji who held on for dear life. "What, Ken? If this is the last time I ever do this, might as well go all out."

Just as Kuro performed another barrel-roll, the mech's radio crackled, "Incoming message from: **Sakura Inari**."

 _Oh, this oughta be good_. Kenji sarcastically thought. Sakura was a higher-ranking pilot than either him or Kuro and one with military training to boot. She was as beautiful as she was no-nonsense and stern. If she was calling them, it was anything _but_ a simple how-do-you-do.

"Kuro."

The pilot sighed, "I know. I know. Put her on speaker." _Might as well get it over with._

Kenji nodded and hit the 'accept' button on his HUD. "Asuna, Hizashi, where the _Hell_ are you two? There's a storm heading to this location and you were supposed to report in a minute ago." Sakura's scolding voice filled the canopy.

Kuro rolled his eyes, "Ah, keep your britches loose, we're heading up there right now."

Kenji's eyes bulged in shock at the arrogant tone of his friend's voice. _Uh-oh._

Sakura's voice reached shrieking volumes, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Kenji was quick enough to take over the radio phone before the pilot made it worse, "He didn't mean to say that, Sakura," he gave his friend an accusatory glance while clenching his teeth, " _didn't you, Kuro_?"

Kuro waved his friend off, "Yeah, sure whatever."

"He. Better. Not. Just head to the rig. Inari out."

With that, Sakura cut the transmission, allowing Kenji to glare at his friend. "Why do you constantly antagonize her? Are you _trying_ to get us on her hate list?"

"I at least managed to get you to talk to her right?"

Kenji was quick to hide his blush. He hated it whenever Kuro brought up his crush on the higher ranking pilot. "Let's just get to the _Calico_ , alright?"

Kuro rolled his eyes as he and the dozens of other sub-mechs arrived at a retrieval platform thirteen miles in length, big enough to fit all the boxy machines . There was a slight jolt as the magnetic clamps closed on the sides of their machine and the feeling of elevation as the platform ascended to the rig's dock. In fourteen minutes, the platform had fully entered the hull of the research rig and the pilots and co-pilots exited their machines. Kuro and Kenji emerged last, the former hoping to get rid of his itchy, tight fitting, zip-on suit. That is until...

"Uh-oh, Sakura's heading for us and she does _not_ look happy." Kenji announced. True to his word, Sakura was heading their way, now in her casual cherry-blossom colored over-shirt, her elevated slipper shoes clicking on the metal floor. Her short red hair was like that of a meteor burning up in the atmosphere and her pretty face was scrunched into a scowl which could be seen even sixteen feet away.

Kuro placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Kenji, she _always_ looks like that. That doesn't mean she's angry."

"ASUNA! HIZASHI!" Sakura roared as she got closer and closer to them.

"Okay, forget what I said, she's pissed." Kuro spoke up, his eyes bulging in shock. As soon as he said those words, Sakura had already arrived. She closed her brown eyes, gritted her teeth and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"It's bad enough you two arrived two minutes late. But you do realize you're lucky I've only got _half_ a mind about pulling rank on you for talking to me like that?" she growled, obviously keeping herself from exploding.

"Won't happen again." Kuro told her.

"No. Don't you _dare_ say that, Asuna." Sakura snapped, "Because every time you say that you do it anyway. What were you doing out there that was so important anyway? No, wait, let me guess: your usual stunts?"

Kuro was about to respond until he noticed the time on his watch, 12:15 am. "Yes, the usual stunts," he replied rather quickly, "But it was the last time I would ever do it. I'd love to stay and chat but, I've got something important to do, so, I leave Kenji here that honor."

Kenji looked at his friend with a very confused/scared expression. "What!?"

"Have fun, Ken."

Kuro had already walked off, leaving Kenji with a stern-faced, cross-armed Sakura, who had been joined by her co-pilot, Kagura Hondo, a rather attractive-looking young woman with short brown hair with a pair of braided bangs and black eyes who had decided to see what was going on.

"Sakura! Lookin' good." Kenji gave a rather forced compliment while giving her the finger-bang gesture and winking, something Sakura was less than impressed with. Kenji cleared his throat and balanced himself on the balls of his feet. "So, you free for a date tonight?" he asked.

Sakura placed her finger on her chin while looking up as if pondering. "I might consider it. Though it may take some time for me to come up with the answer." With that she began walking off, Kagura close behind her.

"How long do you think it might take?" Kenji asked, despite probably knowing the answer.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a day, a week, _a million years._ "

Kenji stood there alone, "So I'll take that as a 'maybe'?"

Inside of Kuro and Kenji's dorm room, Kuro placed himself in a swivel chair and pressed a button on his keyboard, bringing his desktop to life as he set it to video message mode. "Call Mayu Shimura." he ordered. "Calling: **Mayu Shimura**." the computer's automated pseudo-female voice replied as his screen flickered to reveal the face of his older sister, her black hair held in a bun with bits and pieces of gray here and there and some crow's feet underneath her eyes; the effects of being the mother of a rambunctious six (soon to be _seven_ )-year-old.

"I was starting to wonder whether or not you were gonna call." she teased in a mock frustrated voice.

"Now, why on Earth would you believe I would forget about my niece's birthday? Speaking of which, where is that little fireball?"

Mayu turned and called out, "Lily! Could you come here for a second and talk with your uncle?"

In a matter of thirty seconds, Lily, Mayu's red-headed daughter came barreling into view along with Kuro's brother-in-law Ryo, clearly exhausted. "Uncle Kuro!" she cried out, her adorable, smiling face filling the monitor screen. "Hey there, _Tsubawohaku_." Kuro greeted, using the nickname he gave her due to her nearly endless amounts of energy.

"Uncle Kuro! Uncle Kuro! My tooth's gonna fall out! See? See?" Lily told him, even going so far as to open her mouth as to show him the loose baby incisor on the upper left side of her jaw. "Well, I just got your birthday present-"

Lily was about to scream for joy, her mouth starting to suck in air, "However, you have to cover your eyes."

His niece groaned in disappointment but proceeded to cover her eyes. "Open them up on ten."

He took out the picture of the Colossal Squid he snapped not too long ago and slipped it into the fax machine.

"One... two... three... (no peeking) four... five... six... seven... eight... nine..." He stalled for time, "nine and a half... nine and three quarters... nine and a fourth... _ten_. Okay, open your eyes now."

Lily opened her eyes and noticed the photo of the squid in front of her. She pulled it out of its slot and squealed with joy. "Mommy, Daddy! Look it's a squid! It's a squid! It's a giant squid."

"Actually, sweetie, it's a _colossal_ squi-" Ryo was about to quip until Mayu poked him in the gut with her elbow, "Let her have her fun." she whispered. Mayu then turned her attention to her toddler, "Why don't you thank your uncle for your present and help Daddy set things up for your party tonight"

Lily smiled and once again her face filled the monitor, "Thank you, Uncle Kuro! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She then planted a kiss on the monitor, smearing it a bit before her father called out for her from the kitchen. As she ran off, Mayu was left, wiping the smudge from the monitor. "The birthday theme is squids this year." she told him, "By the way, Mom wanted me to ask you if you've talked to Dad lately."

Kuro sighed, "No, I haven't talked to him and quite frankly I don't _want_ to talk to him."

" _Kuro_." Mayu gave her brother a disapproving glare, "Just give him five, six or seven minutes of your time and be done. He's still our father, you could at least contact him once in a while."

"You're starting to sound like Mom." Kuro commented.

"No," Mayu cried out defensively, "I'm saying as his son you should at least give him a chance and try to have a nice, civil conversation with him because he's not long in this world and you may never talk to him again and-," her eyes widened in realization, "Oh my God, I really _am_ starting to sound like Mom." She shook her head and stammered, "Look, just drop in and say 'hi'. I gotta go pick up Mayu's cake in about a half hour. I'll talk to you later."

"Whatever you say, Mom."

With that, the monitor turned black as Kuro rested his first on his forehead and took a few breaths. _Well, Mayu_ did _say give him a chance. Might as well._ he thought, _Doesn't mean I'm gonna like it._ With a heavy sigh, Kuro spoke up, "Call Minato Asuna."

"Calling: **Minato Asuna**."

The monitor screen flickered again, this time filling the monitor was the wizened face of his father, a breathing apparatus across his upper body that would allow him to fill his damaged lungs with air. There was a thick silence between the two before Kuro spoke up.

"Hey, Dad. H-how are... how are things going?"

"Oh, Kuro!" Minato exclaimed, "Nice for you to call me. They're going good for the most part."

 _Well,_ Kuro thought, _so far so good._

"That's nice, Dad. Good to know."

"How's work?" Minato asked in a rather casual manner.

Kuro took a deep breath, hoping his father wouldn't bring... _it_ up.

"Job's doing good so far. I took a picture of a Colossal Squid for Lily's birthday present. She got a big kick out of that. Otherwise, nothing else but rocks and stuff."

Minato's face hardened and his voice turned dark. "Did you see... you know... _him_?"

 _Well_ that _was fun while it lasted_. Kuro mentally groaned as the very thing he was dreading bared its ugly head. "Dad, please. For once could we _not_ talk about this?"

"You know he's out there, Kuro. I know what I saw!" Minato didn't seem to even so much as _listen_ to a single word he said, "They said it was just lack of oxygen playing with my mind but I know I saw him. He's out there!"

Kuro rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Dad."

"He's not dead. He's still alive." Minato continued rambling.

" _Dad_."

"Serizawa? The Oxygen Destroyer? Nothing! All for nothing. It's only a matter of time until he shows up-"

Kuro at this point had enough, as he slammed his palms into the desk and shouted, " _DAD!_ " That finally registered with his father. Sighing, Kuro leaned back in his chair. "Look, Dad, I know what you thought you saw, but really think, what if it wasn't him? What if it was just some air-loss vision? Because, let's face it, at this point, you're obsessed with what happened twenty years ago."

Minato frowned, "What if I'm right?"

"What if you're _wrong_?" Kuro countered.

Minato was about to speak up as his breath suddenly became more distressed as though he were choking. Kuro watching this knew exactly the routine needed. "Dad, take a breath and do it slow."

His father, still wheezing pulled the face mask from his left side and started taking in slow, deep breaths until he seemed to stabilize. When he set it to the side, he looked as though he were in a daze.

"K-Kuro?" he spoke up, as though the conversation was completely forgotten, "I think I wanted to talk to you about something. What was it?"

Kuro internally sighed, at least for once happy his father's faulty memory kicked in. "I just wanted to say hi and check up on things, Dad."

"Oh, well, things are going okay here for the most part. What about you?"

"Could be better but could be worse. I'm gonna call up Mom, see how she's doing."

"Nice talking to you, son." Minato told him.

"Same with you, Dad." Kuro whispered as he turned off the monitor. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, running his hands through his hair. He then decided to do one last call for the day. "Call Hinata Asuna."

"Calling: **Hinata Asuna**." The monitor flicked on, this time with the face of his mother. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, Mom. How's the moving in going?"

Hinata smiled only to hear someone lifting something heavy, "Hey, Aunt Hinata? Where do you want me to put this?" asked a male voice. The voice belonging to Kuro's cousin on his mother's side, Shino. "Next to the bookshelf for right now!" his mother called out. "I take it that answers your question?" she asked, her attention back on her son.

"I-I talked to Dad." Kuro stammered.

"What did you talk about?"

Kuro groaned, "What do you _think_? Granted his Alzheimer's kicked in but he still talked about it. It's been two decades, Mom. He's _obsessed_."

His mother gave him a sympathetic look, "Sweetie, you just need to be patient with him. I know that's hard but we all need to get through this. I've gotta go help Shino with getting settled in. Take care."

"You too, Mom." Kuro sighed as his monitor turned off, leaving himself staring at his reflection.

The object had drifted for several miles in the depths. It was a thousand years old and yet rust or age had not affected it or its cargo. For a millenia, the object had been stuck, dislodged and stuck again in its journey with no end in the dark, deep abyss. Just then, it became lodged in something, getting caked in silt kicked up by strong underwater current... causing its new host to start moving once again.


	3. Politics

_"In 1954, our Self-Defense Forces faced the first ever real challenge upon their establishment on the first day of July in that same year. A beast spawned from the very weapon which set the cities of Nagasaki and Hiroshima ablaze. A beast whose name would live on in infamy as: Godzilla. And though the beast was killed as a result of Daisuke Serizawa, who took himself and the secrets of the weapon he used against Godzilla to the grave, fear still hangs heavily over the possibility of a repeat of G-Dawn. However, advancements in weaponry have ensured us, should Godzilla ever return, we will push him back, so that our children will grow up in a better tomorrow._ " Prime Minister Noriko Kasaku read the paper on which her G-Dawn Rememberance Day speech had been written. It was a rather nice speech, though some of it felt a bit cheesy. Oh well, can't all be perfect.

Just then, the buzzer went off, " **Madame Prime Minister, Lieutenant Jinnouchi is here to see you.** " the voice of her secretary announced. Kasaku sighed, knowing exactly what to expect from the front-runner of the Susano-o Organization. _Might as well get it over with_. she thought.

"Send her in." Kasaku replied.

"Yes, Ma'am."

With that, Maya Jinnouchi walked in through the open doors. Maya was a rather attractive looking woman in her late twenties with short black hair tied into a bun, stern green eyes which stuck out the most and wearing a blue military uniform with an insignia depicting a stylized human surrounded by the silhouettes of eight, serpentine heads.

"What can I help you with, Lieutenant? Aside from the obvious." Kasaku greeted the young woman.

"I would like to understand why the implementation of the measures has been delayed." Maya replied sharply.

"Because those measures are meant to be used against Godzilla should he return. And since it's been a hundred years since he showed up, I'm starting to doubt he's coming back."

"What about 2034?"

Kasaku sighed, "What _about_ it?"

Maya placed down a dossier with the name **Asuna, Minato**. "In 2034, Minato Asuna stated, while he and his partner, one Roji Miyakawa were collecting samples in Challenger Deep, there was an incident which resulted in the death of Miyakawa. According to Asuna, he reported seeing a creature not too dissimilar in appearance to Godzilla."

Kasaku overlooked the notes in front of her and skimmed them as Maya spoke. As soon as she was done, Maya handed her another dossier.

"One year later, on May 16th, a US nuclear submarine USS _Tri-Columbia_ went missing off the coast of the Bonin Islands and the day after, the wreckage washed up on the shores of Honolulu with the ship broken in two and its engine nowhere to be found. Even stranger was the lack of any radiation leak from the remains. Then-"

"I appreciate your concern, Lieutenant, you can go now." Kasaku interrupted, slapping the files down in front of her.

"What?"

Kasaku stood up and looked out the window of the Diet Building. "It's been a century since Godzilla ravaged the streets of Tokyo, the lives of the people he killed are etched onto a plague rivaling the Vietnam War Memorial Wall so there's little chance of this generation regarding him as nothing more than a horror story told around campfires." She then turned to face the military leader, a stern edge in her voice, " _However_ , as I've said, in all those hundred years, we haven't seen a trace of Godzilla. So, until I can see legitimate proof, Lieutenant Jinnouichi, Susano-o is on indefinite standby. Now, I hope to see you next week for the G-Dawn Remembrance Day assembly. Dismissed."

Maya gathered up her files and gave a stiff bow to the Prime Minister. _What if I'm right, and you're wrong?_ she thought bitterly as she walked off without another word.

Just outside the Prime Minister's office, Akio Hara waited patiently for his commanding officer to come out. He was also prepared for her to be in less than a good mood. Which, unfortunately, she was as she burst through the doors, a sour expression on her face.

"Our Prime Minister is such a bitch!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Akio sighed as he rushed to catch up with her down the Diet's hallway. "Try to be a little bit more enthusiastic." he commented.

"Our Prime Minister is such a bitch!" Maya exclaimed in a mock goofy voice.

"That's not what I meant."

"What other proof does she need!? What even _counts_ as proof in her eyes; Godzilla strolling down Tokyo like he did in '54?"

Akio pinched his bespectacled nose. "She's not going to rush things just because of a theory, Maya. The last thing she or anyone else needs is a 'Boy Who Cried Wolf' scenario."

Maya sighed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Akio had a point. Still, it wouldn't hurt to at least be prepared. "What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" she growled, still frustrated after her conversation with the Prime Minister."

Akio shrugged, "Report to the G-Dawn Remembrance Day speech with your biggest smile?"

Maya let out a humorless laugh. "Oh, I'll show up with a big smile alright. I'll even bring my bird with me."

Her associate rose an eyebrow, "Maya, I've been at your house. You don't have a bird."

"Who said I was bringing an animal?"

Akio groaned. Sometimes his commanding officer could be very immature at times.


End file.
